


Aftermath

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, F/M, Heavy Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Bruce and Natasha are fighting two battles - one they have won and one he will walk away from.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Malting Pot's Ship It Writing Challenge  
> Day 3 - The Ship You Are Most Ashamed of
> 
> (Don't know that I am ashamed of it as much as it makes me uncomfortable)
> 
> Music: Island by Svrcina
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28304904599/in/dateposted-public/)

Watching  
Green eyes hold sorrow  
Anger takes everything  
She deserves more

Searching  
Blue eyes hold questions  
Secrets take everything  
He deserves more

Reaching  
Green skin holds anger  
Wanting what cannot be  
She gains more

Touching  
Pale skin holds promises  
Wishing what cannot be  
He gains more

Bending  
Dark hair touches skin  
Anger fades slowly  
She asks for more

Breaking  
Red hair touches skin  
Secrets fade slowly  
He asks for more

Turning  
Green eyes touch sky  
Wanting to do what’s right  
She needs more

Spinning  
Blue eyes touch earth  
Wishing to do what’s right  
He needs more

Fading  
Green skin grows cold  
Anger ruins everything  
She is more

Falling  
Pale skin grows cold  
Secrets ruin everything  
He is more


End file.
